1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a video signal processing method and a display device using the same and, more specifically, to a video signal processing method and a delta-structured display device that can be used in a small display where input video signals are rearranged for use in a delta pixel structure in a programmable logic circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a display device uses video signals to display predetermined images. The video signals indicate information about an image for display on a screen. Such video signals are typically input to a controller of the display device from the external device, and then transmitted to each pixel through a driving portion according to the control of the controller.
A display device generally has a stripe pixel structure or a delta pixel structure. The stripe pixel structure is a structure where pixels, each having a red pixel, a green pixel and a blue pixel are arranged in a straight line. The delta pixel structure (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘delta-structure’) is a structure where pixels, each having a red pixel, a green pixel and a blue pixel, are arranged approximately in a triangle across two lines. A delta-structure display device will be described below.
Generally, curves and moving images are more effectively and efficiently displayed on a display that uses a delta structure instead of the stripe structure. However, in order to process video signals for a delta structure display effectively, a large memory and a high-end central processing unit (CPU) are needed. This is problematical for small displays as small displays do not and can not always contain large memories or CPUs. Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for displaying video signals having a delta structure that can easily be implemented in small-sized displays.